Fuel delivery devices, typically having a fuel nozzle and hose coupled with a pump that is associated with a storage tank, can be found in countless commercial and private locations. Commonly, individuals use fuel delivery devices to fill fuel tanks associated with a vehicle. While fueling the vehicle, many individuals will take advantage of devices associated with the fuel nozzle for locking the lever on the fuel nozzle in an open position. While the fuel is being deposited within the fuel tank, the individual is then free to perform other tasks related to servicing the vehicle, paying for the fuel, and the like. It is not uncommon, however, for the fuel nozzle to accidentally fall from within the fill opening of the fuel tank. This can have disastrous results due to the fact that the fuel nozzle lever remains locked in an open position, spilling fuel on and around the vehicle. Clearly, such an accident poses serious dangers to surrounding individuals and property, let alone the environment. Where no such damage occurs, fuel spills of these types can be time-consuming and expensive to clean.
The over-the-road trucking industry is particularly susceptible to fuel spills caused by locked fuel nozzles falling from fuel tanks. The typical over-the-road vehicle is provided with fuel tanks on both sides of the vehicle. These fuel tanks oftentimes have oversized fill openings. Over the years, individuals have tried to develop systems and methods for retaining fuel nozzles within these fuel tanks. Some individuals turn the fuel nozzle upside down as it is passed through the fill opening of the fuel tank. In this position, the spout of the fuel nozzle engages the upper portion of the fuel tank. While such a position may experience a limited success in securing the fuel nozzle with respect to the fuel tank, its position is precarious and fails to adequately remedy the problem at hand.
Another prior art attempt at resolving the present problem provides an elongated, hook-shaped structure that extends outwardly from the upper end portion of the fuel nozzle, adjacent the spout. In many instances, the fill opening of over-the-road vehicle fuel tanks will be sufficiently sized to simultaneously receive the spout and hook structure of such fuel nozzles. In these instances, the spout of the fuel nozzle is positioned at the lower end of the fill opening and the hook extends through the fill opening and engages an upper portion of the fuel tank. This system is certainly an improvement over the simple method of turning the fuel nozzle upside down while it is being used. Unfortunately, the system works all too well when the user forgets that the fuel nozzle is coupled with the fuel tank. This may frequently happen when an over-the-road vehicle operator is simultaneously filling the two fuel tanks and accidentally leaves one of the fuel nozzles engaged with one of the fuel tanks. As the operator drives away from the fuel delivery device, the fuel nozzle remains coupled with the fuel tank and the hose of the fuel delivery device is detached from the fuel pump. Clearly, this instance is far more dangerous than the problem of having the fuel nozzle accidentally fall from the fuel tank. Moreover, such solutions require the owners of fuel delivery devices to retro-fit or upgrade every fuel nozzle within their service. This can become costly to implement and maintain. Moreover, various liabilities may arise for such owners when the aforementioned accidents occur.
Accordingly, what is needed is a novel system and method of supporting fuel nozzles in a fueling position that substantially prevents fuel nozzles from unintentionally falling from fuel tanks. However, such a system and method should be provided with safety designs that substantially prevent fuel nozzles from being detached from associated fuel delivery devices when an operator forgets that the fuel nozzle is associated with the delivery device and drives away.